expendablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Barney Ross
Barney Ross (born July 6, 1946) is the leader of a team called the Expendables. He has a long history of missions, and many allies and friends. He has at least one rival mercenary named Trench Mauser. He is by far the fastest sharpshooting handgun shooter and re-loader on the team. He is also a close friend of Lee Christmas. Biography The iron-willed head honcho, Barney Ross is the mastermind behind the Expendables. Barney Ross is a fast-reloading mercenary with a long history of field action and an even longer list of allies and rivals. Somalia Rescue A group of elite highly-trained mercenaries, the Expendables, has been deployed to Somalia to halt local pirates from executing the hostages. Barney Ross paid the original agreement of $3 million to secure the release of the hostages. However, the leader demands $5 million, and Expendable member Gunner Jensen instigates a firefight, causing casualties for the pirates. With moral disagreements on hanging a live pirate, Yin Yang and Gunner Jensen have a brief fight, only for Barney Ross to intervene. In the aftermath, Barney Ross reluctantly releases Gunner Jensen from duty due to psychological problems. Vilena Mission Mission Reconnaissance Barney Ross then accepts a mission from Mr. Church, who is to deploy in Vilena, South America to overthrow a local dictator, General Garza. Barney Ross and Lee Christmas do initial reconnaissance after meeting with their contact, Sandra, only for the mission to go awry and Barney Ross almost kill Lee Christmas while fighting Garza's army. Barney Ross then decides to abort the contract and feels guilt for leaving Sandra behind. Meanwhile, Gunner Jensen approaches Garza and his ally, ex-CIA agent James Munroe to identify his former comrades. Jensen's Vengeance Gunner Jensen and a number of Munroe's men tail Barney Ross and Yin Yang, instigating a shoot-out during a car chase. Just as the pursuit ends in an abandoned warehouse, Yin Yang and Gunner Jensen fight each other a second time, with the both of them in a stalemate. Gunner Jensen eventually gets the upper hand and attempts to impale Yin Yang on a pipe, only for Barney Ross to shoot him. Believing that he was going to die, Gunner Jensen gives the layout of Garza's palace to Barney Ross. Rescuing Sandra The Expendables then infiltrate Garza's compound, with Barney Ross bent on rescuing Sandra while Lee Christmas, Yin Yang, Hale Caesar, and Toll Road successfully plant their explosive charges throughout the compound. Barney Ross briefly rescues Sandra, only for Sandra to get re-captured by Munroe. The entire team fights and shoots their way through scores of Garza's henchmen, and manage to kill Dan Paine in the process. Barney Ross and Lee Christmas catch up to Munroe and manage to kill him, saving Sandra. Instead of taking the payment money of $5 million, Barney Ross gives it to Sandra in order to restore the country. Celebrations The team celebrates their victory at Tool's Bar, with Gunner Jensen and Yin Yang having reconciled with each other and Lee Christmas and Tool challenging each other to a game of knife throwing. Before his final throw, Lee Christmas recites a poem about his respect for Tool, who he claims cannot beat him in knife throwing as he walks outside of the bar before turning to make his throw, which lands perfectly in the middle of the board. Rescue Mission in Nepal In Nepal, Asia, he leading his members to penetrating the occupied military base of checkpoint. Where they bought their old barricade vehicle fight through of the defends heading the torturing room, before those guards can processing more interrogation. After wiping out the the forces inside. They discovering another hostage rather than Chinese Billionaire only to reveal it was none other than Trench Mauser as he will escape by himself not without of borrowing the AA-12 from Hale Caesar. The Conversion cut short by Lee Christmas as they have be surrounded by the Nepalese Armed Forces. When they come out other hold them off, while the other climbing the electricity wire to ride on with the as Gunner Jensen destroying the water-tower to hold them off. While Barney Ross and Lee Christmas take the other way after some of them dropping off into the Jungle, when the rest of them into the river. Only a seconds later, they have be surrounded by the army. Before, he try to scare them with the finger pistol to shoot them to death. When Billy "The Kid" save them from his sniper as they processing to ride on the XP 2112 to escorting them to escape. While fending off the Guerilla in the rivers. Until almost to the dam, the army have blockage the path. Where they will use to the cannon to opening up the way to process. Where the plane almost hit the dam as it couldn't even going up. Suddenly, it did and flying up as the mission success, where they transport the Billionaire back to China as Yin Yang parachute with him. Loss of a Brother Barney Ross and The Expendables are sent to Albania on a mission to retrieve an item from a safe in a plane wreckage. Barney Ross sends Billy "The Kid" to look out for any enemies while the team retreives the item from the safe. Once inside the wreckage the team found the safe and maggie was able to crack the code to the safe before a bomb that was set inside the safe was able to go off. As the team exits the wreckage they try to contact Billy "The Kid" but he does not respond. When the team go out to look for Billy "The Kid" they find him captured by Jean Vilain and his men. Jean Vilain orders the to team to drop their weapons or he will kill Billy "The Kid" and then has his right hand man Hector cut Billy "The Kid" across his chest. After the team drops their weapons he then demands the team hand over the item from the safe. After Jean Vilain gets the item he and his men are ready to leave and before he gets in to his helicopter he taunts Billy "The Kid", but Billy "The Kid" claims he is not scared by him he then has Hector place a knife at his wound and then roundhouse kicks the knife in to Billy "The Kid"'s chest and then boards the helicopter and leaves. Barney Ross and the team then rush over to Billy "The Kid"'s side as he dies he mentions a letter in his pocket. As the team mourns the loss of their fallen comrade Barney Ross asks Maggie what was the item they gave Jean Vilain. Maggie reveals that it was a computer that contained a blueprint to an old abandoned Soviet mine that contains five tons of weapons grade plutonium. Barney Ross then reads Billy "The Kid"'s letter for his girlfriend to the team and then swears to avenge his death. Tracking the Sang The Expendables begin to go find the man who killed their brother-in arms, Barney Ross and all of The Expendables arrive at Jean Vilain's hideout spot as Lee Christmas with him to go and investigating a wine bar for a drink. Suddenly, their member a brutal big one come and threaten both to leave if they continuing perusing them. The gang member in a result of knock out the Classics same with the rest of it. But Maggie have a good idea for interrogation by using Surgical Tools. When they knew it, they know the gang of title name Sangs as they have control almost the entire area of Albania especially Mountains. Where they have digging out treasures of Chemicals to benefit for ruling the whole world. While Lee Christmas staying behind of landing zone to preparing the weaponry. The Team is rest in an old abandoned Soviet Bases. Where it have be the Eastern Bloc side to countering N.A.T.O. during in Cold War. In the morning, they have ambushed by the gang as they're ready to track them. While the team continuing struggling to fight for their life. Suddenly, Sangs gang being ambushed by unknown sealing wiping them out from the scene including destroy their tank. After that, they question themselves were they do it by themselves. As the unknown sealing come out revealed as Booker. Who are another best friend of Barney Ross ever since before forming the team and he tell him about to go to the village that will given the location. Where it straightly to the enemy lair. Setting Trap in the Village and face to face with the enemy When arriving at the village. They under fired by the Villagers suspending them as the Sangs to take them as prisoner for slave to mining until to death. But was quickly resolve and realizing the mistake to help them for to tracking down the Sangs. However was quickly back down for refusing to help until Lee Christmas come out of idea to ambush them in this location. When the Sangs come the town village alarmed for the gang to rallying up all the village for the slavery mining. However, they be ambushed by The Expendables in different ways killing them one after another. Ultimately, they all wipe out. Then, the team head to the location to investigating as it is fortified with Anti-Tank weapons as directly assault is out of the question. When flying is the key. So they head back to the landing zone. Where the XP 2112 have kept in disguised ready to assault the mining of the Plutonium. Ultimately, the landing was a success bombarding the defends. However, It was a trap, where Jean Vilain have plant the C4 to trap the team and the villagers inside forever. Despite Gunner Jensen wanted to blow the hole for hope to get out. Suddenly, the whole cave is crumbling as unknown excavator coming through making a way out. The one that operating the machine is none other Trench Mauser for repaying for the debt to Barney Ross after the Nepal, Asia mission with the villagers finally reunited with their family ever since they have slavery of the gangs. Mr. Church also came along as well to aid the team for the forgiveness of Barney Ross losing one of his partner. Thus, they ready to end the Sangs and take back the Chemical Plutonium once and for all. Confrontation in Airport All of The Expendables begin killing all the Sangs member in an airport including Booker, Barney Ross and Maggie reach Jean Vilain's hiding spot in which Barney Ross tells Maggie that if Jean Vilain comes out she has to kill him, Barney Ross and Jean Vilain have a gun fight and Jean Vilain runs out of bullets, Jean Vilain looks at Barney Ross and says to him "you want to kill me like a men or you want to kill me like a sheep, convincing Ross to fight Jean Vilain he puts away his guns and tackles Jean Vilain and then brutally fight, it ends with Barney Ross wrapping Jean Vilain's neck up with metal chains and fatally stabbing Jean Vilain in the chest with his knife (The same knife that Jean Vilain kills Billy "The Kid" with). After having killed Jean Vilain he tells Maggie to cut his head off as proof to show to Trench Mauser and Mr. Church that he won. Later after saying goodbye to Trench Mauser, Mr. Church, Booker and Maggie he leaves with the other Expendables. On the plane the team sings a final goodbye to Billy "The Kid". Rescue Mission in Serbia At the beginning of the Expendables 3, he is attempted the rescue operation in Serbia to breakout one of the old member for the team. Due to he arrested by overwhelming debt of the corporation fraud in more than ten years. Eventually, the mission is successful and the entire prison is destroyed after the train overheated with explosive hit through the entrance. Losing a member in the Somalia Mission Barney Ross is on a mission to capture a guy named "Victor Menz" who really goes by the name of Conrad Stonebanks, Barney Ross's old friend turned rival, Barney Ross sees him and yells Stonebanks, then he starts firing, He stops shooting due to Conrad Stonebanks's weaponry, Barney Ross's team-mate Hale Caesar gets wounded very badly which leads to Barney having to get rid of his old team to hire new ones to do the job, he hires new ones with the help of his old friend, Bonaparte. Assassination Mission in Romania The new kids end up capturing Conrad Stonebanks, after capturing Conrad Stonebanks in the van, Conrad Stonebanks reveals what happened with him & Barney Ross saying that Barney Ross put three slugs in to his chest because he couldn't stay out of Conrad Stonebanks's business as couldn't keep the secret that he have be work for the agency all the time. Conrad Stonebanks ends up getting away and capturing the kids. Confronting Stonebanks Conrad Stonebanks ends up getting away & capturing the kids, at the end of the film, The old & new Expendables work together after being trapped in Albania building of the old soviet city during in Cold War that are preparing to fend off the onslaught of Conrad Stonebanks's men, they kill most of them in which Conrad Stonebanks confronts Barney Ross before the C-4 bomb blows up. Conrad Stonebanks & Barney Ross end up fighting in one last final brutal but short fight, Conrad Stonebanks attempts to shoot Barney Ross until Barney Ross grabs his gun faster & shoots Conrad Stonebanks five times in the chest, Conrad Stonebanks tells Barney Ross what about the hague, huh? Barney Ross shoots him one final time, finally killing him. Then says I am the hague (meaning that he was going to drop his body in the Hague). After that, he running toward on top to the helicopter and escape before the whole building is demolition. When they're back to the bar, they celebrated and questioning himself wanted to continue or not. Due he is too old to do it himself. However, Lee Christmas cheer him up and tell him even if the worse have to come. he always be by his side and the whole crew awaiting for the next mission to come. Expendables 4 Coming Soon... Personality Barney Ross is protective, loyal and emotionally curbed. He can also be vengeful. He attaches power to objects and symbols; for example, his lucky ring. That will boost his luck on the mission to successful. Missions Notable kills *Jean Vilain *Conrad Stonebanks Trivia *The fun fact about Barney Ross is he can reload his signature 1911 Kimber Gold Combat II faster than any gun wielder on the battlefield. Appearances *(3 films) **''The Expendables'' - Sylvester Stallone **''The Expendables 2'' - Sylvester Stallone **''The Expendables 3'' - Sylvester Stallone Gallery 240px-Barney_Ross_render.jpg|Barney Ross in Full Detail. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:The Expendables (team) Category:Mercenary team leaders